Christine or Baby?
by Charlie Girl 79
Summary: Something is happening with Dean's car.  Is it a demon possession or something else?


Christine or Baby?

**Disclaimer:** They are owned by others, namely Kripke and the CW, but on occasion I take them out and have an adventure.

Set during season one, sometime prior to the accident.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Pulling out of the cemetery and onto the road Sam struggled to control the Impala. As she lunged onto the road spewing gravel and fishtailing on the rain wet road.

"Sam, take it easy! We don't want to draw attention right now."

"Dean, I swear it's not me. It feels like the gas pedal is sucking down to the floor board." Just as his words left his mouth he was in control of the car once again. Easing his foot back onto the gas Sam drove cautiously out of town.

"Yeah sure. Like the car has a mind of her own. She's good but my baby doesn't drive herself. Well, except for that time when Constance drove and we had to bail off the bridge."

"I don't know Dean, I eased onto the gas and the pedal went to the floor. Besides, you're the one who always complains about me driving like a grandma."

As they neared to cross road Sam asked, "Right or left?"

"Right, it should be about 15 miles before we'll turn left and hit the Interstate." Dean stretched then settled back into the seat, maybe he could sleep for a while before taking the wheel as they headed for Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Turning on the directional signal and after coming to a full and complete stop, Sam stepped on the gas as he made the turn. Again the pedal went to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Sam?"

"Nothing, it's just like the last time. I'm telling you the gas pedal just sucks to the floor and then the acceleration makes it hard to control. If you won't believe me you drive," Sam said as he pulled to the side of the road, got out and walked around to the passenger side and jerked the door open.

Dean got in put the car into gear and pulled away at a sedate pace. Once on the road he opened baby up and in no time they were cruising on the interstate.

"Hey, Sam I don't know what you're talking about. I did what you say you did and nothing happened. What, you just want to get out of driving tonight?"

"Dean, I'm serious, I didn't do it on purpose. Why would I give up an opportunity to drive, it's not like I get many chances," Sam huffed with an accompanying pout.

"Sam, stop pouting its not attractive," Dean said as he slipped Highway to Hell into the player, cranked the volume and kept time on rim of the steering wheel.

"Dean, do you mind turning that down a bit?" the pout still evident in Sam's voice.

In answer to Sam's request Dean turned the dial one notch…up.

"Well that's a mature reaction, Dean," Sam said as he turned towards the window in an attempt to get comfortable.

……………………………………………………

It was about 3 a.m. when Dean pulled off the freeway. Stopping at the intersection he made a left turn towards the downtown area. Seeing an independent motel on the right just past the next light Dean signaled his lane change as the light turned red. Stepping hard on the brake he stopped before entering the intersection.

The light was set to a timer, obviously at 3 a.m. the signal wasn't necessary, but Dean waited. He had been caught at a trap like this before and still remembered the smug look on the cops face as he wrote the ticket.

Signaling his turn into the motel, Dean eased onto the gas as he made the right turn into the drive. Suddenly the car lurched forward, as the gas pedal sucked to the floor. Standing on the brakes as Dean struggled to keep the car from plowing through the plate glass window fronting the motel. The tires were squealing as smoke billowed from beneath the churning wheels, still Dean hung on.

Sam awakened by the noise and smell of burnt rubber, grabbed the dash as the Impala tried valiantly to vanquish the offending plate glass.

Dean held baby firmly in his grasp as finally she subsided. His knuckles were white as he released the breath he had been holding during the test of wills with his baby.

"Dean, see I was right. It wasn't me back there. It was the car, it's like she's possessed."

"Shut up, Sam and get out of the car," Dean's voice was choked with adrenalin. "Check us in and I'll be there in a few minutes." _How the hell am I going to protect Sam from the demon when he isn't even safe with me in the car?'_

"Dean, you can fix this, can't you."

"Yeah, Sam I can fix this," Dean said aloud, the voice in his head continued, '_I don't how, I don't even know what this is, but I'll fix it. I promise, Sam I'll figure this out!' _

Dean sat in the car awhile, trying to think of a rational reason for his baby to behave this way. Getting slowly out of the car on shaking knees Dean pulled the weapons duffel out and rummaged through until he fought the flashlight. Going over the recent maintenance record Dean found nothing to indicate a problem of this nature; the carburetor seemed as good a place as any to start.

Popping the hood he checked the float in the carburetor, which responded normally. When he tripped the strangle plate open air shot through the barrel and the accelerator pump added fuel to the mix. Checking around the rest of the engine compartment Dean didn't see anything out of the ordinary. At 4 a.m. Dean went into the room pulled his boots off and went to bed.

Sam was still awake when Dean came in, laying quietly as he had when he was younger, he listened for any clues that Dean would want to talk about what he had found.

Soon after entering the room Dean was fast asleep. Left with little choice Sam rolled

onto his side and was soon dreaming of the Impala being possessed.

…………………………………………..

Sam woke to an empty room, Dean was out under the hood of the car, and still searching for what ailed her.

After showering Sam joined Dean under the hood. "Any ideas, Dean?

I can't find anything that explains what's happening. The carburetor is working fine, the timing doesn't need adjusted. I gave her a tune up a month ago and all the fluids are good. I don't know what else it could be. Watch your hands, Sammy," Dean said as he slammed the hood.

"Maybe we should call Bobby and see if he has any ideas," Sam suggested, taking a step away from his brother.

"Why should we ask Bobby, I know my baby inside and out." Dean snapped as he dumped his tools into the box and hefted them into the trunk.

"Dean, I'm only suggesting that we call, maybe it's not mechanical. Maybe the demon has some how taken control."

"Why would he do that?!" Dean asked sharply. "And if he had why hasn't the car managed to kill us yet?"

"Maybe he's just toying with us."

"Yeah, like he's toyed with us all our lives. I don't think so. He usually goes after the people we love."

"Dean, I know you love this car, in fact most of the people we've helped know that you love this car. So how do you figure the demon doesn't know?"

"Sam, a demon possessed car? Don't you think that's a bit much. Hell, next you'll be calling her Christine!"

"So you have considered the demon possession angle?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but there's no way in hell we're going to salt and burn her! I don't think that dad's journal will have an appropriate exorcism either." Dean stated snappishly.

"So, we're back to calling Bobby or taking the car in to someone we don't know. Which will it be?"

"No need to call Bobby," Dean said as he turned to look past Sam's shoulder to see Bobby pulling into the parking lot. "I called him last night."

……………………………………………

"Sam," Bobby said as he shook Sam's hand, "good to see you again, any word from your dad recently?"

"Nope, Dean's let a few messages but not a word from him," the hurt Sam felt flashed through his eyes which he quickly averted.

"So, Dean what do you think is wrong with the car?" Bobby said as he reached for the hood latch.

"Not sure, but I know what it isn't. Have you eaten this morning?"

"I could do with some food and lots of coffee," Bobby answered. "I saw a diner a couple blocks down we can all go in the truck."

"No, I think I take the car, see if it happens again. Sam, you ride with Bobby." Dean said as he climbed into the Impala and started her up.

Making a left on the main drag Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot. Sam and Bobby hopped into the truck and followed.

Spotting the diner Dean signaled a right turn and as he turned the wheel the gas pedal went to the floor, Dean was already on the brakes as the Impala lurched forward, with tires smoking Dean fought to hold the car back so as not to hit the car in front of him.

When the wild ride ended and Dean had parked the car, he got out, each time it happened it shook Dean's confidence. Why was this happening and could Sam be right, was the car possessed?

………………………………………………..

"So, Dean does it only happen when you're making a turn?" Bobby asked over his third cup of coffee.

"Yeah, but not all turns, only right ones. It was a right turn out of the cemetery wasn't it Sam?"

"Yeah and then a right turn at the cross roads, right turn into the motel and a right in here. So what do you think it is, Bobby?" Sam asked hopeful that it really was something mechanical.

"Well, lets get out of here and see if we can track the problem down. We'll have to get the one ton jack out of the truck and check the under carriage."

………………………………………………………………..

"Well, Dean I've found your demon," Bobby said as he rolled out from under the Impala.

Dean squat down then turned onto his back to see what Bobby was talking about.

"Look right here," Bobby said pointing to the left hand motor mount. "See the crack there?" he asked. That's your problem, you turn right the engine rocks up and the carburetor opens full and you've got a demon possessed car," he said with a chuckle. "It may take a while to get the part but I can fix it in no time."

"Thanks, Bobby I owe you one. Sammy, was looking for an exorcism rite. I'm just glad to know it was mechanical and nothing more."

Scooting out from under the car Dean stood up and extended a hand to his friend and offered a beer for a job well done.

………………………………………………..

"Hey, Dean looks what's on TV." Sam shouted.

Dean poked his head out the bathroom door, "What is it?"

"Christine."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN


End file.
